The Liquid of Love
by roxythewriter
Summary: So this is what it is like to kiss a Mudblood, Draco thought, and then suddenly the realization of what he was doing sank in. DM/HG


I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Slughorn's party was easy enough to sneak into for the three 16-year-old Slytherin boys. Draco scanned the room full of Slughorn's favorites and their dates. The room was spacious, but there was a thick heat that clung to the air. He rolled his eyes at the few Hufflepuff girls in the corner who were glaring at Crabbe, Goyle, and himself. It frustrated Draco that he, a wizard from one of the purest and most noble families, was not invited to the "Slugclub." But Draco couldn't let that bother him. He had more important things to do at the request of the Dark Lord and he was only here, taking time off, to throw Potter off his trail.

"Crabbe, Goyle, go get me a drink before you spike it," Draco said, watching Crabbe and Goyle wander off towards the refreshments table.

"What are you doing here?" He turned to see Potter scowling at him.

"Could Weasel not make it?" Draco smirked. Potter repeated his question. "That's really none of your business." Why must I suffer such constant battle with this imbecile, Draco thought.

"I have been watching you, Malfoy—"

"Oh, so you're a stalker now?"

Potter scowled in disgust and spat, "No!"

"If you don't mind I would like to go dance now," Draco lied and strode away into the crowd before Potter could follow. He walked towards the wall where several comfortable looking chairs were clustered together so that students could visit. There was a dark haired girl, in an indigo colored dress, sitting alone in the far corner. Even from this far she looked furious; it seemed to radiate off her body as if it were heat. Draco moved closer, curious. He stood a few feet away when he realized it was a very angry Hermione Granger. Groaning inwardly, he turned to go.

"Come to gloat, Malfoy?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Mudblood," Draco smirked at the ferocity that reached her eyes. She had always been enjoyable to tease her, not as easy as Potter or Weasley, but for some reason tonight it seemed to affect her more. A small part of him couldn't help but notice how enticing she looked in that indigo dress of hers. It clung to her nicely, but not in a way that would raise an eyebrow in concern of a reputation. He pushed the thought away in disgust.

"You aren't actually invited to these social events," She spat, the hatred in her eyes burned at him with no effect.

"I am very well aware, know-it-all," Draco rolled his blue eyes at her. "So what are you all huffy about? Did Weasel show up with that other girl, Brown?"

"Shut up!" She raised her wand from her dress pocket in rage. Draco laughed.

"I seemed to have rallied you up," He smirked in amusement. "I didn't know I had that effect on you."

"You sicken me."

"You do the same for me." He left her standing there, still fuming. He was feeling very pleased with how tonight was going. Already he had managed to piss off two, of the three, Golden Trio. Draco spotted Crabbe and Goyle searching the room for him. They were so loyal, yet not great company when one wanted an intellectual conversation.

"Here you go, Draco," Crabbe handed him the requested drink.

"Finally, I was wondering if I would have to get it myself," Draco gulped down the pink liquid which warmed his throat. "Now let us sit back and watch the mayhem."

Crabbe smiled goofily and Goyle snickered. They found some seats against the wall as they watched the refreshment table closely. Draco's throat still felt warm and he could slowly feel his body began to feel the same way. He shrugged the feeling away as he laughed at a boy who had just gulped down the love potion spiked drink and now looked a bit dazed.

One by one, the guest began to do drastic things like sing some girl's name or start fighting with another girl over a boy. Slowly strange thoughts began to creep into Draco's mind. He couldn't stop thinking of how Granger looked very attractive when she was fuming with rage, which made him anger at himself, but he couldn't suppress the thoughts. He stood up quickly; waving at Crabbe and Goyle to stay put, and then ran frantically through the crowd, searching. He spotted her, and felt his hand try to ruffle his white blonde hair in an attempt to look even more dashing and calm himself down.

"What are you doing?" Granger demanded as Draco sat down on the armrest of her chair.

"I think we got off on a bad note," He gave her a sly smile. Her brown eyes widen in terrified shock which puzzled him greatly because that smile always made girls melt. Draco tried reaching for her hand, but she moved it quickly out of his reach.

"'Got off on a bad note!' That's what you call the last six years? Are you insane?"

"No, but I have come to realize what an amazing woman you are, Hermione Granger," Draco purred in a silky voice.

"I demand you stop this joke at once and leave me alone!" Hermione shouted and went to stand up, but Draco would not take no for an answer. Girls did not simply walk away from _him_. By now a few of the people who were not drunk with love potion were watching in fascination.

"Do you not believe that I have feelings for you?" Draco asked.

"Of course I do not believe that!"

Draco turned to the gathering audience of his fellow classmates and announced, "I am in love with Hermione Granger."

There were many shocked gasps, the loudest of which escaped from Hermione Granger's mouth. He turned to see her gapping. Hermione's mouth hung open slightly and for once there was nothing coming out of her mouth. Smirking at the quiet crowd, Draco pulled Hermione to him and kissed her soft, rosy lips. She struggled against him, pushing away aggressively.

"You idiot!" She was blushing bright crimson. She turned and ran through the crowd. Draco yelped in angry and began to run after her. He had to make her see reason. She was meant for him; he was sure of it. His heart beat rapidly as he searched the empty corridor for a sign of her. She can't have gone far, Draco thought, as he picked up speed. His feet thudded on the ground, echoing through the darkness.

Draco was almost giving up hope when a thought struck him, the library. "Of course," He said out loud to himself, feeling foolish that he hadn't thought of it before. Within minutes he reached the library and opened the door as quietly as he could manage. It was against the rules to be in here after the library had closed. Draco started to second guess his thought about her being here. Then, out of the corner of his eyes, Draco a saw flash of purple dart toward the history section. He came closer to the spot where she hid and could hear her breathing heavily after such a long run. As he rounded the corner on her, he was pleased to see that she was trapped. The only way out was past him.

"Go away, Malfoy!" She drew her wand, but he moved closer. "I am warning—"

He snatched her wand and grinned mischievously. Hermione looked even more anger, but there was also something else hidden deep in her eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid," He drawled, twirling her wand in his hand.

"Give me back my wand, Malfoy," she demanded, but her voice trembled ever so slightly.

"You think I would just hand it over to you without receiving something in return," He leaned closer, towering over her. He was much taller than she was. Hermione looked up into his eyes, and he felt his stomach tighten with excitement. He had never realized until this moment what a beautiful creature she had become over years. Being so near to her was intoxicating and he felt his heart began to hammer in his chest. Her skin looked so soft; he yearned to run his fingers up and down her cheek.

"What is it you want?" Her voice was quiet, but deadly.

"A kiss."

"You already kissed me tonight against my will, isn't that enough?" She scowled.

He moved so close to Hermione that her back was up against the cold wall. "I want a real one," He whispered in her ear. She shivered against him and every muscle in her body seemed to tighten.

"No."

"That's alright. I can wait. I happen to like where I am standing."

"Why are you doing this?"

"How could I not," Draco said simply. "So how about that kiss?"

"You'll leave me alone if I do?" She asked weakly.

"Yes." She tentatively stood on her tippy toes and peaked at his lips.

"There, done," she tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let her.

"Not so fast," Draco placed his hands on her small shoulders. "I do recall I asked for a _real_ kiss." Before she could fight him, his mouth was over hers. Hermione resisted for several moments, but then gave in. Her mouth parted slightly and his tongue caressed the inside of her mouth. Desire began to consume him as she kissed back. One hand moved into her untamed hair and the other down her back with the wand still clutched in his hand. So this is what it is like to kiss a Mudblood, Draco thought, and then suddenly the realization of what he was doing sank in. He stopped abruptly and stepped away from her. She stood there, confused.

"Go," He ordered, thrusting the wand at her. Hermione didn't waste time; she grabbed it and ran past him.

Draco stood in the library for a very long time, mortified by what had just happened. How could he have been so stupid as to think that Crabbe and Goyle could do something without messing it up? Had he not made it clear enough that they should get him a drink before they added the mild form of love potion to it? The thing which troubled Draco the most was the way he still felt about the kiss and that he could not deny that it had been better than any other he had ever received.


End file.
